


Baby Hyunnie

by MoonSmoothUp



Series: My Baby Hyunnie [1]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Caregiver/little, Cute, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Dd/lb, Dom Yongguk, Dom/sub, Fluff, Frozen (2013) References, Let It Go (Frozen Song), Little Space, M/M, Nicknames, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Sexual DDlb, Non-Sexual Submission, Pacifier - Freeform, Sub Daehyun, bdsm relationship, daddy dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSmoothUp/pseuds/MoonSmoothUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongguk and Daehyun don't typically indulge themselves but, when they do, Yongguk takes care of his baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DDlb or any other similar relationship is not incest or pedophilia. The dom is not actually your parent nor do you see them as such. And it's not pedophilia because there is quite a difference between an adult getting aroused by children and a consensual relationship between two adults where one is caring and protective and the other has child-like tendencies. And DDlb does not have to be sexual. It all depends on the people involved. This particular portrayal is non-sexual. If after all this you still think negatively and are even thinking of posting something negative, I beg of you to just leave.  
> \--------  
> This wasn't what I planned to do today, but I saw a picture on Daehyun's Instagram of headphones that said 'Babyhyun' and this idea hit me. I don't usually associate Daehyun with DDlb, but I really loved this idea. Also, writing cute stuff related to little space is a good stress relief for me XD

Tonight, Daehyun and Yongguk were alone in the dorms. B.A.P's most recent promotions were over and the group was able to take some time off. Himchan, Jongup, Youngjae and Junhong decided to head out to dinner tonight and Daehyun and Yongguk took the opportunity to stay in. The two, who still had yet to tell their group mates about their relationship, wanted some time alone. For once.

"Daehyun!" Yongguk called to the younger who was sitting in the living room. Yongguk was in the kitchen, heating them up something to eat in the microwave. Namely, chicken fingers and mac-n-cheese bites. Typically, Yongguk didn't eat such unhealthy food - not that these didn't taste really good, because they did - but tonight he wanted to indulge Daehyun. The vocalist really liked to eat these and he enjoyed them even more when he was in little space. Since they were busy and had to be careful, Yongguk and Daehyun didn't have much time for that part of their relationship.

"Yes, Hyung?" Daehyun asked, peeking his head around the corner before taking in a deep breath and heading further into the kitchen, asking, "What are we having for dinner?"

"Chicken and mac-n-cheese bites." Yongguk replied, closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around Daehyun's waist, "Why don't you pick out a movie for us to watch and head to my room."

Daehyun's eyes lit up at all Yongguk had said, figuring that Yongguk's choice of food meant that tonight he could be as little as he wanted. "What kind of movie?" Daehyun wondered, using that as a subtle way to confirm his suspicion. And the way Yongguk replied with, "Whatever movie you want, baby," in a sweet voice both confirmed it and made Daehyun melt into his arms. Straightening himself out quickly, Daehyun pecked Yongguk's lips softly before turning and practically skipping from the room, leaving Yongguk chuckling behind him.

The younger headed to the living room, picking his favorite movie off the shelf before skipping to the room he shared with the Maknae, reaching under his bed to produce a small box. Setting it on his bed along with the movie, Daehyun changed out of his jeans and t-shirt and into comfortable, blue plaid pajama pants with an oversized, grey sweater he often borrowed from Yongguk.

Now he was finally ready to head to the leader's bedroom with - yet again - a skip in his step. Somehow, he was already feeling very little, though it definitely had to do with Yongguk. The elder could almost always put Daehyun in little space if he tried, sometimes even when he  _didn't_ try, so they often had to be really careful in public or even just around the other members. But, now, they could let go and Daehyun could be carefree.

So he sat on the edge of Yongguk's bed now that he was in the leader's room, setting his things down and opening the box up. He didn't have much in it, considering he was an idol and had to be careful about the things people saw him buying, but he had luckily come across a few websites that shipped in discreet packaging. Inside were things like a coloring book, a pack of crayons, a Shishimato plushie, as well as Daehyun's two favorite things for little space. They could always send him further into little space; his pacifier and it's clip. They had another box, it was filled with their more sexy stuff, and they kept it under Yongguk's bed considering the fact that they used those things most often in his room. This box, however, was Daehyun's box of 'little' items, so he kept it under his bed. Occasionally, the vocalist would be able to use his pacifier or plushie when he was certain Junhong was fast asleep and even though those times were rare, he liked to keep these things with him for that reason.

Now, though, he had nothing that could stop him from taking the pacifier out of it's case and popping it in his mouth. The pacifier shield itself was bright blue, though the handle was green and so was the star in the center of the blue shield. The clip was bright blue as well, though it was made of a slightly sparkly ribbon, and it had a suspender clip at one end and a button snap to close it at the other. He slid the ribbon through the handle of his pacifier, snapping it shut before he clipped the other end to the collar of his sweater. Now, if the pacifier fell out of his mouth, it wouldn't ever hit the floor.

Crossing his legs in front of him, Daehyun swayed back and forth on the bed, waiting for Yongguk. Before the two got super comfortable with their caregiver and little dynamic, Daehyun got embarrassed after he'd get back into his normal headspace. Using a pacifier as an adult and acting like how Daehyun did was looked down by society, so it was natural to be embarrassed about. Yongguk helped him through that, though, and Daehyun got comfortable very fast.

The bedroom door opened, breaking Daehyun from his thoughts and in came Yongguk, holding a tray with a plate, two small bowls, drinks, and napkins. The single plate had enough food on it for both, the two bowls had a dessert that was on the healthier side (vanilla yogurt with strawberries and crushed granola), the mug to the back left corner held Yongguk's coffee, and in front of it was a sports water bottle filled with orange juice for Daehyun. That was the closest thing to a sippy cup that the two could get their hands on. Plus, if any of the other members found it while it was being cleaned, no one would question it.

Yongguk smiled when he saw Daehyun sitting there being adorable. He set the tray off to the side, on the floor, before taking one of the mac-n-cheese bites between his fingers. Yongguk bent over next to Daehyun, pressing a kiss to the top of his pacifier before taking it from his mouth and kissing his lips. After that Yongguk brought the piece of breaded deliciousness to Daehyun's lips, prompting the other to take a bite before the younger took the rest of the piece from Yongguk and continued slowly eating it as Yongguk set up a comfortable spot for them to sit.

"Careful, baby." Yongguk murmured, gently telling the younger to not drop crumbs on his bed. "Okay, Daddy." Daehyun replied, finishing the piece before closing his box and taking his stuff off the bed. "What movie did you pick, Hyunnie?" Yongguk asked, looking up from where he was on the floor, turning his laptop on. Daehyun sat down next to him, cross-legged, holding the movie case out for Yongguk to take. "Frozen?" Yongguk confirmed, chuckling as he looked at the case. He pecked Daehyun's cheek in the next second, smiling, "Good choice, baby."

Even though Jongup was the one always referencing Frozen, Daehyun had secretly loved it just as much. The times these two had watched it, including when they watched it with the rest of the group, was hard to count. But Daehyun loved the movie and Yongguk didn't mind watching it over and over for him.

The elder pressed the space bar, allowing the movies opening credits to begin playing. Before it got too far in, Yongguk dragged the comforter off his bed, sitting on part of it before that he pulled Daehyun into his lap, bringing the blanket around to encase both of them from the waist down, and then Yongguk wrapped his arms around his baby's torso, resting his chin on Daehyun's shoulder.

Reaching over to the box Daehyun had abandoned a bit earlier, Yongguk fumbled around as he tried to get the lid off and reach inside. Once he had succeeded, he grasped the stuffed Matoki and led him to Daehyun's arms. The younger held onto it tightly.

So, during the movie, the two ate (well, Yongguk ate and Daehyun was fed) and laughed and had fun. Daehyun had decided to sing along to Let It Go, belting his heart out and singing at the same time as Elsa, having memorized the song by heart. Yongguk had chuckled, feeding him a spoonful of the yogurt and praising him with how good he was. And Yongguk thought it'd be a good idea to tackle Daehyun and begin tickling him relentlessly near the end of the movie, not stopping until Daehyun was in a fit of giggles and pleading through them, "Daddy, s-stop please."

Yongguk had chuckled, pulling Daehyun into his arms. Now Daehyun was sitting backwards in Yongguk's lap, chest-to-chest instead of back-to-chest like earlier. "Daddy's so mean." Daehyun pouted, but he snuggled into the warmth of Yongguk's chest anyway. "Sorry, baby." Yongguk murmured, kissing Daehyun's hair, then his lips, before picking up the pacifier that had been hanging from Daehyun's shirt and placing it between the younger's lips. A muffled noise escaped Daehyun, something akin to a confirmation that it was okay, and he rested his head on Yongguk's chest and turned to watch the movies ending. And Yongguk was combing his fingers through Daehyun's hair, watching him instead, wondering how he was ever so lucky to end up with someone as wonderful as him.

Yongguk pressed another kiss to the top of Daehyun's head, continuing down towards his temple and then his cheek. Daehyun giggled around the pacifier. "Baby Hyunnie~" Yongguk cooed since the credits were now rolling, and Daehyun looked up at him with a wide-eyed expression of innocent and adorable curiousity. "Yes, Daddy?" He asked, having removed the pacifier from his mouth, his finger hooked through the handle. Yongguk only tapped a finger to his own lips. Daehyun giggled quietly in response, a big smile forming on his lips before he was pecking Yongguk over and over.

Yongguk smiled through the kisses, scooping Daehyun up, causing the younger to shriek, the pacifier falling from his grip, and he clutched the plushie closer and held onto Yongguk tightly. However, he was set down on the edge of the bed soon. "I'm gonna go take the dishes out to the kitchen, okay baby?" Yongguk said, tapping his fingers down Daehyun's arms. "Okay~" Daehyun replied, kissing Yongguk softly before he was letting the elder go.

So Yongguk bent down, taking the DVD out and powering his laptop off, putting the computer back on his desk before tucking the case under his arm and taking the tray out of the room. Meanwhile, Daehyun, who was feeling pretty tired despite the fact that it was only 21:00, decided to head to the washroom and brush his teeth. Though, as he was running the brush under water once he was done, he heard the door down the hall open and voices drift his way. Daehyun put his toothbrush away, creeping towards the door, peeking his head outside. And soon he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He quickly hid back inside, shutting the door and slidding down to the floor, whimpering quietly in fear. That fear cut through his little mindset slightly, making him scared of getting caught, though he didn't know what he could do.

"Daehyunnie." Yongguk whispered through the door, his voice soothing the vocalist almost instantly, and Daehyun quietly opened the door back up. He dived into Yongguk's arms, whispering a distressed, "Daddy~"

"Shh, Hyunnie, Daddy's here, it's okay." Yongguk muttered, ushering the younger towards his room. Once they were safely inside, Yongguk picked Daehyun up again, soon laying him down on the bed. "T-The others?" The younger asked quietly as Yongguk picking the comforter up and tucking him in. "I told them you fell asleep while we were watching a movie." Yongguk explained, kissing Daehyun's forehead softly. "Wait, so I can sleep in your bed tonight?" Daehyun asked excitedly, though he still knew to keep his voice quiet. "Yes, baby, that's exactly what this means." Yongguk smiled, kissing each of Daehyun's cheeks and then his lips, "Now I'll be  _right_  back, okay? Daddy has to get ready for bed, too."

"'Kay~" Daehyun replied, stealing one last kiss from the elder when he was handing the vocalist the Shishimato plushie that had fallen to the floor earlier.

After that, Yongguk gathered up a pair of pajamas from his dresser, leaving the room for a few minutes to brush his teeth and change in the washroom.

When he came back, he tuned the light out and climbed under the covers with Daehyun, taking the younger into his arms and holding him close to his chest. "Daddy loves you, Hyunnie." Yongguk murmured, picking up the pacifier still hanging from Daehyun's shirt. "And Hyunnie loves Daddy." Daehyun replied, smiling softly. "Goodnight, baby Hyunnie." Yongguk whispered, moving Daehyun's pacifier up to Daehyun's lips but letting the younger reply before placing it in his mouth.

"Night night, Daddy."


	2. A/N: Extension

**For a while I've been thinking about extending this one shot and I got a comment yesterday that finally encouraged me to do it. The chaptered fic based on this is called 'My Baby Hyunnie'. I hope you will enjoy :)**

**http://archiveofourown.org/works/6274660/chapters/14377393**

**Signed,**

**~ 1004**


End file.
